


Stick With You

by grettama



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geol Oh duduk terpaku. Yeorim mengacungkan sebilah pisau tajam ke arahnya. Ia berusaha menghindar, tapi sebelah tangan Yeorim yang bebas menahannya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Pisau itu makin ke dekat wajahnya dan Geol Oh mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Yeorim yang selalu menghindari kegiatan fisik bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti ini. My first SKKS fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick With You

/Stick With You/

Geol Oh duduk terpaku. Yeorim mengacungkan sebilah pisau tajam ke arahnya. Ia berusaha menghindar, tapi sebelah tangan Yeorim yang bebas menahannya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Pisau itu makin ke dekat wajahnya dan Geol Oh mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Yeorim yang selalu menghindari kegiatan fisik bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti ini.

“Ya! Geol Oh! Bagaimana aku bisa mencukur janggut dan kumismu kalau kau terus bergerak-gerak seperti ini!” omel Yeorim habis sabar, “pisaunya bisa melukai wajahmu!”

Memanfaatkan kelengahan Yeorim, Geol Oh merebut pisau dari tangan Yeorim dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan pemuda berkulit porselen itu.

“Ya!” omel Yeorim lagi, tapi itu tak membuat Geol Oh mengembalikan pisaunya ke tangan Yeorim.

wwWww

Kejadian itu berawal saat Geol Oh, seperti biasa, sedang tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon. Yeorim duduk di sampingnya, sedang membaca sesuatu, tapi Geol Oh menyadari kalau pemuda cantik itu tidak fokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya melainkan sedang mengamatinya.

Sudah hampir dua tahun Yeorim selalu mengikuti Geol Oh, dan mau tak mau, Geol Oh mulai hapal kebiasaan-kebiasaan Yeorim. Ia bahkan mungkin bisa membedakan sentuhan tangan Yeorim dengan tangan orang lain dengan mata terpejam. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi Yeorim ini memiliki kebiasaan untuk selalu menyentuhnya kapanpun dan dimanapun, bahkan terkadang di tempat-tempat yang tidak biasa. Tentu saja itu membuat Geol Oh risih. Ia tidak suka didekati, apalagi disentuh. Dari seluruh sarjana Sungkyunkwan, hanya Yeorim yang berani sedekat itu dengannya. Bukan berarti Geol Oh tak pernah mencoba mengusirnya. Tapi usahanya selalu sia-sia. Jadi sekarang daripada repot membuang tenaga untuk mengusir Yeorim, Geol Oh membiarkan pemuda itu berbuat sesukanya, dalam batas-batas yang masih bisa ia tolerir tentunya, dan menunggu saat Yeorim mulai bosan dengannya.

Dan setelah beberapa menit diamati terus, akhirnya Geol Oh membuka mata dan melempar tatapan tajam ke Yeorim, yang seperti biasa selalu membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

“Aku rasa kau perlu bercukur,” ucap Yeorim, menjawab pertanyaan yang hanya terlontar dari tatapan tajam Geol Oh padanya.

Dan terjadilah adegan tadi. Yeorim bersikeras penampilan Geol Oh mengerikan dan jauh dari kata rapi, padahal dia adalah sarjana Sungkyunkwan yang selalu dituntut untuk tampil rapi. Geol Oh sendiri beranggapan tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Ia benci dikekang, dan memakai seragam layaknya sarjana lain membuatnya merasa terkekang. Jadi ia membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh panjang dan liar, dengan janggut dan kumis yang menurut Yeorim masuk dalam kategori mengerikan.

“Ayolah, Geol Oh. Kau harus merapikannya sedikit saja,” Yeorim masih berusaha membujuk, masih berusaha mengambil pisau dari tangan Geol Oh, dan mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan membunuh darinya.

“Berhenti mengaturku,” sergah Geol Oh akhirnya.

Yeorim berhenti menjangkau pisau dari tangan Geol Oh dan memberinya senyum terbaik yang mampu meluluhkan hati wanita manapun. Terhentinya gerakan Yeorim membuat tangan Geol Oh otomatis menahan dada pemuda itu agar tidak menjatuhinya, atau mungkin lebih tepat menjatuhkan diri ke atasnya (Geol Oh yakin Yeorim pasti dengan senang hati melakukan tindakan semacam itu). Posisi mereka saat ini sungguh bisa menimbulkan salah paham kalau ada orang lain yang melihat tanpa tahu duduk perkaranya. Untungnya, tak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka.

Namun Yeorim mendadak bangkit berdiri dan mengelus dagunya. “Aku tidak mengaturmu, my dear Geol Oh. Aku hanya berusaha merapikanmu.”

Geol Oh memasukkan pisau ke dalam sakunya, memastikan Yeorim tidak lagi berusaha mengambilnya. “Terdengar sama saja bagiku.”

Tanggapan Geol Oh membuat Yeorim terbahak. “Aku sudah menduga memakai cara biasa takkan mempan untukmu,” timpalnya, membuat pupil Geol Oh melebar, “jadi aku sudah menyiapkan cara lain.” Dan mendadak, Yeorim mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dari sakunya. Sebelum Geol Oh sempat mencegah atau melakukan apapun, Yeorim sudah menuangkan isi botol itu ke tangannya. Sesuatu yang berwarna putih dan tampak seperti salep melumuri tangan Yeorim sekarang.

Geol Oh langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Ia hendak bangkit dan kabur, tapi Yeorim menahannya. Pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu menjepit lutut Geol Oh dengan pahanya, dan memegangi tengkuk Geol Oh dengan satu tangan untuk menjaga agar wajah mereka tetap berhadapan. Dengan seringai puas, Yeorim mulai mendekatkan tangannya yang berlumur cairan asing itu ke wajah Geol Oh.

“Ini tidak akan membahayakan hidup, Geol Oh,” ucap Yeorim berusaha menenangkan Geol Oh yang masih aktif berontak. Tapi sesuatu dalam ekspresi Yeorim malah makin membuat Geol Oh yakin kalau ia tidak akan baik-baik saja begitu cairan itu menyentuh wajahnya. “Wajah tampanmu hanya akan bertambah tampan setelah aku selesai mengolesi salep ini ke janggut dan kumismu. Salep ini akan mempermudah proses bercukurnya.”

Geol Oh nyaris lupa kalau kedua tangannya bebas. Maka ia menahan tangan Yeorim yang sudah berlumur salep itu, tapi rupanya Yeorim tidak berniat untuk menyerah. Ia mengangkat salah satu lututnya dan mendaratkannya di dada Geol Oh, membuatnya jatuh terbaring karena serangan mendadak yang sama sekali tidak disangka itu. Yeorim nyengir puas, dan memanfaatkan kelengahan Geol Oh yang terbaring tak berdaya di bawahnya, ia hendak menempelkan tangannya ke pipi Geol Oh. Namun pertahan Geol Oh belum runtuh seutuhnya, ia menangkis Yeorim sigap dengan tangan kanan seraya berusaha menyingkirkan lutut Yeorim dari dadanya dengan tangannya yang lain. Geol Oh berhasil menyingkirkan lutut Yeorim, tapi dia lupa bahwa keseimbangan Yeorim sepenuhnya bertumpu pada lutut itu.

Menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat, Geol Oh buru-buru menahan tubuh Yeorim dengan dua tangannya agar tidak jatuh menimpanya. Tapi ia meninggalkan celah. Wajahnya tanpa pertahanan karena dua tangannya sibuk menahan Yeorim. Dengan begitu, tangan Yeorim yang berlumur salep telah menempel seluruhnya ke pipi Geol Oh.

“Berhasil,” ucap Yeorim. Kata-katanya tak lebih keras dari bisikan karena memang posisi wajah mereka sudah terlampau dekat.

Geol Oh menghela napas frutasi dan melempar tubuh Yeorim dari atasnya agar bisa mendudukkan diri dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan Yeorim perbuat pada wajahnya setelah ini. Namun apa yang terjadi setelahnya sama sekali di luar perhitungan Geol Oh. Ia memang berhasil menyingkirkan Yeorim, tapi ia juga merasa kalau pipinya ditarik.

Meringis menahan sakit, ia melempar tatapan membunuh ke arah Yeorim. Herannya, kali ini Yeorim membelalak menatapnya.

“Apa?” tuntut Geol Oh geram.

“Er… Geol Oh….”

wwWww

Geol Oh benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menusuk jantung Yeorim dengan pisau yang ada di sakunya. Membunuh Yeorim memang penyelesaian paling mudah yang bisa terpikirkan olehnya, tapi hukuman kurungan yang akan dijatuhkan padanya setelah membunuh Yeorim akan lebih merepotkan.

“Bagaimana kau bisa tidak menyadari itu lem?” desis Geol Oh tajam.

Yeorim hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman salah tingkah.

Geol Oh menghela napas. Kesal. Pemuda yang sekarang tangannya menempel erat di pipinya itu seharusnya adalah salah satu sarjana brilian yang pernah dimiliki Sungkyunkwan. Namun ia salah mengambil botol yang berisi cairan pencukur, dengan botol berisi lem super yang baru saja dikembangkan oleh Kang-baeksa, salah satu pengajar mereka di Sungkyunkwan.

Dan saat ini, tak ada pilihan bagi mereka selain langsung menemui Kang-baeksa dan meminta sesuatu yang bisa melunturkan kekuatan lem itu. Berjalan menyebrangi halaman Sungkyunkwan yang penuh dengan sarjana-sarjana lain, dengan tangan kiri Goo Yongha menempel di pipinya, adalah keinginan terakhir Moon Jaeshin. Sontak pemandangan yang begitu intim dari Yeorim dan Geol Oh itu memancing perhatian banyak orang. Tapi melihat tampang Geol Oh begitu angker sekarang, tak ada yang berani bertanya.

Begitu sampai di ruangan Kang-baeksa, Geol Oh tidak repot-repot mengetuk, ia langsung menggeser pintunya hingga terbuka dengan kasar. Hanya untuk mendapati tak ada orang di ruangan itu.

“Di mana Kang-sonsaengnim?” geram Geol Oh pada Yeorim yang hanya bisa diam dan menggeleng kali ini. Ia tampaknya sadar kalau ia sudah menusuk mata naga yang sedang tidur.

“Apa yang kalian lakukan di situ?”

Suara itu membuat Geol Oh segera berbalik, mengabaikan rasa sakit di sisi wajahnya tiap kali ia melakukan gerakan mendadak dan tangan Yeorim ikut tertarik bersamanya. Im-baeksa berdiri di luar ruangan Kang-baeksa dengan tampang penuh tanya.

“Dimana Kang-sonsaengnim?” ulang Geol Oh, tidak mengindahkan sopan santun sama sekali.

“Ah,” ucap Im-baeksa. “Beliau ada keperluan di kota lain. Tampaknya ia baru akan kembali seminggu lagi.”

wwWww

Geol Oh benar-benar murka. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan tangan Yeorim masih saja melekat erat di wajahnya. Ia sudah mencoba segala macam cara. Menggunakan air, minyak, dan bahkan soju. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil. Tangan Yeorim masih berada di pipi Geol Oh. Dan yang membuat Geol Oh lebih murka, tampaknya hanya dia yang ingin situasi konyol ini segera berakhir. Yeorim dari tadi pasrah saja diseret kesana-kemari olehnya, bahkan masih sempat menyapa sarjana-sarjana lain kalau berpapasan dengan senyum riang khasnya.

“Tampaknya kita tidur sekamar selama seminggu ke depan, eh?” Yeorim memecah keheningan. Ia memainkan kipasnya seperti biasa dengan tangannya yang bebas.  
Geol Oh memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin tidur sekamar dengan Yeorim. Walaupun selama satu setengah tahun ini ia tidak pernah punya teman sekamar karena tak ada yang betah sekamar dengannya lebih dari semalam mengingat perilakunya yang buruk dan beringasan. Tapi sekamar dengan Yeorim… Geol Oh tak berani membayangkan lebih jauh.

“Sudahlah, Geol Oh,” ucap Yeorim lagi, mengipasi Geol Oh seraya tersenyum, “Seminggu bukan waktu yang lama. Lagipula,” ia menambahkan, “justru kesempatan ini bisa kita manfaatkan untuk saling mendekatkan diri kan?”

Geol Oh rasanya ingin mati saja.

wwWww

Malam itu, Geol Oh sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Bukan hanya tangan Yeorim yang menempel padanya kali ini, tapi nyaris seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Yeorim rupanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai guling. Tiga malam seperti ini, Geol Oh yakin seluruh tubuhnya akan menjadi kaku.

Tapi setidaknya Yeorim tidak mendengkur saat tidur. Geol Oh menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan diri dan melirik Yeorim yang menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantal. Kalau setelah insiden ini terselesaikan dan Yeorim masih menguntitnya seperti yang dia lakukan dua tahun belakangan, Geol Oh benar-benar akan mengambil tindakan serius untuk menjauhi pemuda ini.

Yeorim bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Geol Oh. Bergidik, Geol Oh berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yeorim dari pinggangnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Dekapannya malah makin erat. Geol Oh kembali menghela napas.

Sebenarnya, selama berbulan-bulan, ia selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Yeorim selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Tapi ia tidak juga menemukan jawaban. Bertanya pada yang bersangkutan? Jangan harap. Ego Geol Oh takkan mengijinkannya. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya bertanya-tanya adalah, kenapa ia bersikukuh membangun benteng antara dirinya dan Yeorim. Kalau untuk pertanyaan yang ini, Geol Oh sudah mengetahui jawabannya secara pasti. Ia hanya tidak suka mengakuinya secara terang-terangan.

Ia menjadi, seperti apa kata Yeorim, antisosial, sejak kamatian kakaknya dua tahun lalu. Kakaknya tewas beberapa hari setelah ia menjadi murid Sungkyunkwan. Yang membuatnya begitu marah saat itu adalah, tak ada orang yang mau menjelaskan sebab kematian kakaknya. Geol Oh mulai membenci semua orang saat itu, termasuk ayahnya sendiri. Ia memilih untuk menyendiri. Namun tepat saat itu, Yeorim datang. Ia selalu ada di dekat Geol Oh kapan pun dan dimanapun, lebih berisik daripada bayangannya sendiri. Pada awalnya ia membenci Yeorim. Geol Oh selalu merasa dibalik senyumannya, Yeorim bisa membaca apa yang tersirat di matanya. Dan itu sudah berkali-kali terbukti.

Itulah alasan kenapa Geol Oh membangun benteng antara dirinya dan Yeorim. Benteng tak kasat mata yang bahkan Yeorim tak pedulikan keberadaannya. Geol Oh takut kalau kelemahannya bisa dibaca oleh Yeorim. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah tentunya, walaupun sebenarnya begitu. Kematian kakaknya adalah goncangan besar baginya. Ia tak ingin orang lain tahu tentang itu. Terutama Yeorim.

Ya, pada awalnya ia memang membenci Yeorim.

Yeorim kembali bergerak dalam tidurnya, membuat Geol Oh menahan napas. Yeorim beringsut dan sekarang seluruh tubuhnya ada di atas Geol Oh, sementara kepalanya ada di leher Geol Oh. Geol Oh bisa merasakan napas teratur Yeorim dan detak jantungnya dengan sangat jelas.

Malam ini akan jadi malam yang sangat panjang.

wwWww

Geol Oh benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman. Dan paginya, ketika akhirnya Yeorim bangun, ia langsung meminta Geol Oh untuk membetulkan simpul pada hanbok-nya.

“Melakukannya dengan satu tangan sulit sekali, Geol Oh,” dalihnya.

Begitu acara membetulkan pakaian tuan muda selesai, Geol Oh langsung bangkit berdiri dan hendak bergegas keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Tapi tarikan di pipinya yang membuat perih menghentikan serangkaian gerakannya.

Menyadari kalau ia mungkin akan dibunuh kalau tidak segera mengikuti Geol Oh, Yeorim buru-buru menegakkan diri juga. Tatapan Geol Oh padanya saat itu jelas-jelas mengatakan, “Akan kubunuh kau.”

Namun bukannya segara keluar kamar seperti maksudnya barusan, Geol Oh malah menjulurkan lengannya ke arah Yeorim, dan merangkulnya. Gestur itu membuat Yeorim mengerjap.

“Sakitnya akan berkurang dengan cara begini,” Geol Oh menjelaskan tanpa diminta, dan langsung menggamitnya keluar ruangan.

Dan Yeorim mengijinkan pikirannya untuk memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri kalau apa yang ia rasakan selama dua tahun belakangan ini memang layak untuk diperjuangkan.

wwWww

Geol Oh sama sekali tidak berniat untuk masuk kelas hari itu. Sebenarnya ia memang jarang sekali berniat masuk kelas selama di Sungkyunkwan. Selama ini, Yeorim bahkan bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali Geol Oh hadir. Maka hari ini, ia tidak heran kalau Geol Oh lebih memilih tidur di salah satu sudut Sungkyunkwan.

“Kau…,” Geol Oh membuka mulut. Ia masih berjalan sambil merangkul Yeorim. “Ada kelas apa hari ini?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yeorim mengerjap, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Menurut apa yang ia pelajari dari terus berada di dekat Moon Jaeshin selama ini, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan peduli dengan kegiatan orang lain. Ia, bisa dibilang, merasa kalau orang lain itu tidak penting. Dan seorang Geol Oh yang menanyakan hal macam itu padanya benar-benar…

Yeorim tertawa pelan. “Kita berada di tahun yang sama, Geol Oh. Jadwalku dan jadwalmu harusnya sama.”

“Oh,” timpal Geol Oh.

“Kutebak kau bahkan sudah tidak ingat apa saja jadwalmu?” pancing Yeorim. Geol Oh yang memilih untuk tidak menanggapinya sendiri sudah merupakan jawaban yang amat sangat jelas bagi Yeorim. “Aku tidak keberatan sekali-sekali membolos kalau kau memang tidak mau masuk kelas,” Yeorim melanjutkan. “Apalagi dengan kondisi begini, kau pasti menolak dilihat umum.”

Geol Oh hanya melirik Yeorim, dan tanpa aba-aba apapun, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu, membuat Yeorim terkesiap namun secara otomatis langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Geol Oh agar tidak jatuh, dan membawanya naik ke salah satu atap bangunan Sungkyunkwan.

“Kau benar. Aku tidak ingin dilihat orang,” ucap Geol Oh datar. Ia menurunkan Yeorim yang ekspresinya sama sekali tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata kali ini, namun Geol Oh tak ambil pusing untuk memikirkannya lebih lanjut. “Aku mau tidur. Jangan mengangguku,” tambahnya, dan langsung membaringkan diri.

Yeorim duduk di samping Geol Oh dalam diam. Berbagai pemikiran berkelebatan di benaknya. Mengamati dada Geol Oh yang sudah naik turun perlahan secara teratur, Yeorim memberanikan diri untuk menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut Geol Oh yang menutupi wajahnya, kemudian memainkannya dengan jari-jarinya. Yeorim selalu geli dengan kemampuan Geol Oh untuk tidur kapanpun dan dimanapun seperti sekarang ini.

Yeorim adalah tipe orang yang gampang bosan. Bahkan untuk urusan pertemanan. Ia takkan mau terikat dengan seseorang begitu lama karena menurutnya itu membosankan. Namun ia sendiri menyadari kalau Geol Oh berbeda baginya. Selama dua tahun menempel Geol Oh, ia belum pernah sekalipun merasa bosan. Justru kalau pemuda garang itu tidak ada di dekatnya, ia yang kebingungan. Kalau diumpamakan, Geol Oh itu sudah seperti candu. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Geol Oh yang membuatnya tertarik. Ia sejujurnya berusaha menyangkal hal itu pada bulan-bulan pertama. Ia merasa dirinya tidak normal. Tapi lambat laun, semakin ia menyangkal, hasrat untuk berada di dekat Geol Oh makin kuat. Dan sekarang Yeorim sudah sepenuhnya menyerah. Kalau memang perasaannya pada Geol Oh ini serius, biarlah. Toh Geol Oh tidak akan mungkin merasa ingin selalu berada di dekatnya juga.

Yeorim tersenyum simpul, masih terus memainkan helaian rambut panjang Geol Oh, ketika tiba-tiba Geol Oh mendudukkan diri, membuat tangan Yeorim tertarik lagi. Ia nyaris terpeleset dan jatuh dari atap kalau Geol Oh tidak menyambar pinggangnya. Yeorim memberikan tatapan mencela ke Geol Oh, tapi yang dipandang malah memancarkan ekspresi bingung.

“Hari apa ini?” tanya Geol Oh. Ekspresinya lebih mendekati takut daripada marah seperti biasanya.

Yeorim mengangkat sebelah alis. Belum sempat Yeorim memberikan jawaban, Geol Oh mendadak cegukan, membuat Yeorim mengernyit. “Kau tidak apa-apa?” Yeorim balik bertanya.

Geol Oh menggeleng, dan langsung melihat ke bawah, ke arah halaman Sungkyunkwan. Terlihat banyak sekali gisaeng di antara para sarjana Sungkyunkwan. Tawa dan canda terdengar meriah sekali.

“Ah,” Yeorim tersenyum lebar. “Hari ini wanita diijinkan masuk Sungkyunkwan. Kau mau kesana, Geol Oh?”

“Wanita dilarang masuk Sungkyunkwan,” kata Geol Oh di sela-sela cegukannya yang tampaknya tidak kunjung membaik. Yeorim memandang Geol Oh penuh tanya, namun sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun lagi, Geol Oh sudah mengangkatnya seperti tadi, dan membawanya menjauh dari halaman utaman Sungkyunkwan. Ke tempat Yeorim hendak mencukur Geol Oh kemarin, yang memang jarang sekali dilewati orang.

“Kau kenapa?” tanya Yeorim setelah diturunkan. Geol Oh masih berusaha meredakan cegukannya.

“Ini… selalu terjadi kalau ada wanita di dekatku,” Geol Oh menjelaskan, sedikit terengah karena cegukannya. Pupil Yeorim melebar. “Merepotkan.”

Yeorim langsung terbahak begitu mendengar jawaban Geol Oh. “Jadi selama ini kau selalu menghilang di hari seperti ini itu karena cegukanmu?” ia tertawa lagi, membuat tubuhnya berguncang hebat hingga Geol Oh terpaksa merangkulnya lagi karena guncangan Yeorim itu membuat pipinya makin perih.

“Itu tidak lucu,” desis Geol Oh.

Yeorim mengangguk, masih tertawa geli tanpa suara. “Tidak, tidak, itu sangat lucu, my dear Geol Oh. Moon Jaeshin, anak bangsawan Moon yang terkenal memiliki penyakit yang tidak biasa jika berada di dekat wanita.”

“Jangan katakan itu pada siapapun.”

Yeorim menyeringai. “Ancaman yang diucapkan sambil merangkulku mesra itu benar-benar menakutkan, Geol Oh.”

Geol Oh menggeram jengkel dan secara otomatis mendorong tubuh Yeorim menjauh darinya, sama sekali lupa kalau ia dan Yeorim masih terikat. Dorongan mendadak itu membuat Yeorim limbung, dan buruknya, Geol Oh juga ikut limbung bersamanya.

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka berdua sudah melakukan pencegahan, mereka sudah merasakan bibir masing-masing.

wwWww

“Setidaknya cegukanmu berhenti,” ucap Yeorim, memecah keheningan yang canggung di antara mereka berdua. Geol Oh tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya duduk bersandar pada dinding kayu dengan mata terpejam. Yeorim tahu Geol Oh hanya pura-pura tidur. Sudah hampir senja sekarang, dan mereka sama sekali belum meninggalkan tempat itu sejak pagi tadi. Dan sudah selama itu pula mereka saling menghindari kontak mata.

“Ya, Geol Oh. Mau sampai kapan kita di sini?” kata Yeorim, memandang wajah tidur Geol Oh, tapi detik berikutnya ia menyesalinya karena tindakan itu justru membuatnya teringat insiden kecil pagi tadi. “Geol Oh,” panggil Yeorim lagi, tanpa memandang wajah Geol Oh, “aku butuh pergi ke kamar kecil sekarang.”  
Kalimat itu membuat Geol Oh membuka matanya. Seraya mengehala napas, ia merangkul Yeorim dan menggamitnya ke kamar kecil. Tapi begitu sampai di sana, masalah kembali datang. Posisi mereka saat ini sama sekali tidak didesain untuk keperluan seperti sekarang ini.

Geol Oh merasa wajahnya memanas ketika Yeorim menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

“Aku tidak bisa membuka hanbok-ku dengan keadaan begini,” ucapnya, dan wajahnya yang semula putih bak porselen sedikit dihiasi dengan semburat merah. Ia mendadak menyesal mengajak Geol Oh ke kamar kecil.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Geol Oh langsung membantu menguraikan ikatan pada hanbok Yeorim yang rumit itu. “Jangan membuatku melakukan ini untuk kali kedua,” ujarnya setelah ikatannya terlepas.

Yeorim memaksa wajahnya untuk tersenyum seperti biasa walaupun darah yang sekarang sudah mengumpul di wajahnya membuatnya susah tersenyum. Geol Oh memalingkan muka ketika Yeorim melakukan ritualnya. Dan setelah selesai, tanpa Yeorim perlu memintanya, Geol Oh membantunya membetulkan hanbok-nya lagi.

Geol Oh benar-benar berharap seminggu ini akan segera usai.

wwWww

Sekeras apapun usaha yang dilakukan Geol Oh untuk menghindari publik selama tangan Yeorim masih menempel di pipinya, sarjana-sarjana lain tetap mengetahuinya juga. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah menjadi bahan pergunjingan di Sungkyunkwan. Namun untungnya baik Geol Oh maupun Yeorim sama sekali tidak peduli. Bahkan setelah selama enam hari terjebak dalam posisi itu, bisa dibilang Geol Oh mulai terbiasa. Kebiasaan Yeorim yang selalu ada di sekelilingnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa, jadi Geol Oh bisa menolerir itu. Mereka bahkan cukup bisa bekerjasama sekarang. Yeorim mulai bisa membaca setiap gestur-gestur kecil Geol Oh. Ia sudah sanggup menyesuaikan diri sehingga tarikan di pipi Geol Oh yang menyakitkan frekuensinya sudah jauh berkurang. Mereka rasanya sudah seperti kembar siam.

Sepanjang hari itu, mereka berdua duduk di depan ruangan Kang-baeksa, menunggu yang bersangkutan pulang. Yeorim diam sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul merah terang sambil sekali-sekali tersenyum geli. Geol Oh sama sekali tidak ada ketertarikan untuk mencari tahu apa yang dibaca Yeorim. Ia tidur-tiduran seperti biasa.

“Aku sudah dengar kejadiannya dari Im-baeksa.”

Suara itu membuat Geol Oh membuka mata sementara Yeorim buru-buru menyimpan bukunya ke dalam saku hanbok-nya. Kang-baeksa sudah berada di hadapan mereka dengan senyum geli. Ia menyandang buntelan di bahunya, dan ketika sudah mendapatkan perhatian dari Jaeshin dan Yongha sepenuhnya, ia menurunkan buntelannya untuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

“Aku pergi seminggu itu untuk mencari ekstrak tanaman yang bisa mengencerkan lem buatanku itu,” Kang-baeksa menjelaskan. Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil dari dalam buntelannya dan menyerahkannya ke Geol Oh. “Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata lem itu bisa larut dengan madu.”

Geol Oh menyambar botol itu dari tangan Kang-baeksa sementara profesor Sungkyunkwan itu segera masuk ke ruangannya sendiri. Geol Oh langsung melumurkan madu dari botol itu ke pipinya dimana tangan Yongha menempel, dan dalam hitungan detik, ikatan mereka terlepas.

Geol Oh menghela napas lega sementara Yeorim mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang terasa kebas.

Geol Oh langsung bangkit berdiri dan hendak ngeloyor pergi, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur siangnya seperti biasa, tapi kemudian ia berbalik, menatap Yeorim yang juga sudah bangkit berdiri. Yeorim berjengit. Ia merasa kalau setelah ini Geol Oh akan benar-benar menyuruhnya enyah. Ia sudah menyiapkan seribu alasan agar ia bisa tetap berada dekat dengan Geol Oh, tapi kalimat Geol Oh berikutnya justru membuat otaknya macet.

“Kalau kau mau mengikutiku, berjalanlan di sebelahku. Jangan di belakangku dan memain-mainkan rambutku.”

Yeorim terkesiap.

“Dan kalau kau masih mau tidur di kamarku, jangan menggunakanku sebagai pengganti guling.”

Yeorim berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan kipas di tangannya.

“Dan jangan pernah lagi berusaha merapikan penampilanku, Goo Yongha.” Dengan itu, Geol Oh benar-benar ngeloyor pergi, meninggalkan Yeorim yang mematung. Yeorim berani bersumpah, selama dua tahun ini, baru pertama kali ini Geol Oh menyebut namanya.

/omake/

Yeorim melambai ke arah gisaeng¬-gisaeng yang berjalan keluar dari Sungkyunkwan dengan senyum lebar mematikannya. Begitu para wanita itu menghilang dari pandangan, ia langsung menuju ke salah satu sudut Sungkyunkwan dimana Geol Oh biasanya berada untuk menghindari hari dimana Sungkyunkwan terbuka untuk umum dan wanita diperbolehkan masuk seperti sekarang ini.

Dugaan Yeorim benar. Geol Oh ada di sana, duduk bersandar pada dinding kayu, berkutat dengan cegukannya. Yeorim menghampirinya dengan langkah-langkah ringan. Ia menepuk bahu Geol Oh seraya duduk di sampingnya. Geol Oh mengabaikannya, masih mengusahakan segala cara agar cegukannya berhenti.

“Nee, Geol Oh,” panggil Yeorim. Seringai licik terkembang di wajahnya. “Apa menurutmu kalau aku menciummu seperti tahun lalu, cegukanmu juga akan berhenti?”

/fin/

Fic debut saya di fandom Sungkyunkwan Scandal! YA~HA! Wkwkwkw. Tapi kok saya merasa fic ini kurang manis orz lebih manis waktu masih ada dalam awang-awang saya orz.

Yah, sejujurnya saya sangat merindukan GeolRim couple ini. Hehehe. Yoo Ah In dan Song Joongki sudah jarang terlihat bersama-sama di depan publik. Dan Park Yoochun yang saya harapkan untuk jadi perantara mereka sibuk dengan masalahnya sendiri. Kenapa Ah In kudu merasa canggung dengan Joongki? Kenapa Joongki kudu lupa password twitter dia? #kalap

Er, kekurangannya harap di review ya ^^

Disclaimer: Jung Eun Gwol

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
